De speeltuin
De speeltuin is een Libertaans toneelstuk uit 2007 van Echo Cho over een groep kinderen die een oude, verlaten speeltuin omtoveren tot een fictief land, het Paradijs, om er samen te leven en spelen, maar hun paradijs verandert al gauw in een hel. Echo Cho schreef het stuk toen hij 19 jaar was, tijdens zijn eerste jaar aan de Hogeschool Libertas. Volgens Cho is De speeltuin deels een hommage aan de Britse roman Lord of the Flies van William Golding en deels een allegorische interpretatie van de zondeval uit de christelijke leer'Toneel van aanstormend talent.' Goodwin Publishings 20 juni (2009): (www.goodwinpublishings.lib) (laatst bezocht op 20 juni 2009).. In juni 2009 verwierf de internationale uitgeverij Goodwin Publishings de rechten om het toneelstuk te publiceren. Een eerste druk door Neyt volgde. Een maand later verscheen De speeltuin in de Libris-boekhandel. Sinds zomer 2010 is de publicatie ook verkrijgbaar in Bookshop - Lucanus; Het toneelstuk wordt opgevoerd door Theater La Fénice in de Villawijk van Wikistad. Verhaal thumb|left|140px|De Paradijs-vlagEen stuk van de letter P (van Paradijs) en de afbeelding van de appelboom (in de rechterhoek onderaan) zijn te zien., ironisch genoeg gekreukt. In het begin van de eerste akte wordt een verlaten en oude speeltuin ontdekt door twee kinderen, een meisje genaamd Ada en een jongen genaamd Ivo. De meeste speeltuigen staan er nog maar zijn niet langer in goede en veilige staat. Zo hangt de de schommel er scheef en versleten bij, en zijn drie van de roestige treden om de glijbaan te beklimmen gebroken. Niettemin roepen Ada en Ivo de speeltuin uit tot hun Paradijs. De volgende dag hebben de twee kinderen vijf vriendjes meegenomen om te spelen in het Paradijs. Iedereen amuseert er zich rot. Er wordt een vlag gemaakt voor en een liedje over het Paradijs. Wanneer ze honger hebben, verzamelen de kinderen zich rond een prachtige appelboom, die in het midden van de speeltuin staat en wonderbaarlijk goed bewaard is gebleven, om er samen te smullen van haar vruchten. De volgende dag zijn er nog eens vijf vriendjes meegekomen. Maar plots er is ook Sati, een stout en wat ouder meisje dat van de anderen over de speeltuin gehoord had. Sati wil ook in het Paradijs spelen, maar is er niet meteen welkom, omdat zij vaak gemeen is. thumb|140px|Alle kinderen tekenen de hoofdletter P (van Paradijs) op hun arm.Toch weet Ada de andere kinderen te overtuigen Sati toe te laten in hun Paradijs. Alle dertien kinderen, Ada en Ivo inclusief, tekenen met houtskool een speciale hoofdletter P (van Paradijs) op hun arm. In het begin van de tweede akte zorgt Sati voor een kleine ruzie. Omdat zij ouder is, vindt Sati het niet eerlijk dat zij slechts een halve appel krijgt, net als de anderen, en eist ze meer. Sommigen, zoals Ivo, gaan akkoord, maar Ada, de meest mondige van de bende, protesteert, want: "Iedereen hoort gelijk te zijn in het Paradijs." Sati antwoordt dat Ada doet alsof zij de baas is en iedereen naar haar moet luisteren. De sluwe en niet altijd even eerlijke Ang geeft Sati het idee zichzelf baas te maken. De dag erop eist Sati een stuk van de speeltuin op om er haar 'koninkrijk' te stichten. Natuurlijk staan de andere kinderen dat eerst niet toe, maar volgens Ang heeft zij daar alle recht toe, zoals iedereen. Vooral Ada is tegen, maar de anderen besluiten uiteindelijk dat het toch mag. Sati maakt de P op haar arm een S en sticht rond de verroeste glijbaan haar koninkrijk. Ze eist dat iedereen haar Koningin Sati noemt en maakt van het bovenste gedeelte van de glijbaan haar troon. De volgende dag heeft Sati haar eigen vlag gemaakt, met erop een grote slang in de vorm van een S. Ang heeft de andere kinderen verlaten om Sati's raadgever te worden. In het begin van de derde akte loopt de spanning tussen Sati en Ada steeds meer op en er ontstaan steeds vaker ruzies, bijvoorbeeld over het gebruik van de appelboom. Wanneer Ivo in een zoveelste discussie Sati gelijk geeft, voelt Ada zich verraden. thumb|left|140px|De vlag van het 'koninkrijk' van Sati.Hoe strenger Ada zich opstelt, bijvoorbeeld over het opruimen van vuilnis, hoe meer vrienden onderdanen worden van Sati. Want de 'koningin' mag dan wel gemeen zijn, bij haar lijken ze tenminste vrij te zijn om te doen en laten wat ze willen. Uiteindelijk zijn de twee kampen zowat gelijk verdeeld. De situatie wordt steeds extremer, zo bewapent Koningin Sati haar onderdanen met onder andere stokken en rotte eieren om het Paradijs voortdurend te terroriseren. Ada's reacties moeten er niet voor onderdoen. Het conflict bereikt een climax wanneer Sati haar onderdanen Ivo laat kidnappen. Sati wil Ivo pas vrijlaten wanneer haar koninkrijk absolute macht krijgt over de appelboom. Ada is razend en probeert met de rest van het Paradijs Ivo te bevrijden. Alles loopt uit op een gevecht tussen Sati en Ada rond de glijbaan. Ivo komt tussenbeide, valt tegen de trap van de glijbaan en wordt in de borst doorboord door één van de roestige gebroken treden die uitsteekt. Alle kinderen zijn geshockeerd. Ada grijpt het levenloze lichaam van haar vriend Ivo vast en barst uit in tranen. Andere kinderen beginnen ook te huilen. In de epiloog breken enkele gemeentewerkers de speeltuin af. De radio staat aan terwijl ze werken. In het nieuws heeft men het over hoe een kleine jongen gestorven is door een ongeluk in een verlaten speeltuin. Symboliek De speeltuin lijkt heel wat (verwijzingen naar de) christelijke symboliek en leer te bevatten, in het bijzonder het verhaal rond de zondeval met symbolen zoals het paradijs, de tuin, de boom, de appel en de slang. Tussen beide verhalen zijn een aantal duidelijke parallellen te trekken. Allereerst is er het paradijs, 'geschonken' aan de mens, maar waaruit hij uiteindelijk door zijn eigen schuld verdreven wordt (in het toneelstuk niet door God maar door de volwassenen). De overeenkomsten zijn vanzelfsprekend tussen de speeltuin en het Hof van Eden enerzijds, en de appelboom en de boom van de kennis van goed en kwaad anderzijds. thumb|left|75px|[http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Labarum Christus- monogram.]Daarnaast is de rol van het kwade, in het Bijbels verhaal aanwezig in de figuur van de slang, in het toneelstuk van Echo Cho vertegenwoordigd door Seti en haar onderdanen. Op de vlag van het Paradijs en de armen van haar 'inwoners' prijkt een P in een vorm die wat doet denken aan het Christusmonogram. De vlag van Sati's 'koninkrijk' draagt vast niet toevallig het symbool van de slang. Niettemin lijkt in De speeltuin de strijd tussen het goede en het kwade zich veeleer af te spelen in de mens zelf, zo kan Ada even gemeen uit de hoeken komen als Seti. De (goede) mens in de Bijbel maakt zich schuldig aan zonde door zich te laten verleiden door het kwade. Daarentegen komt de boodschap van Cho veel cynischer over: de mens is niet schuldig aan de zonde, de mens is schuldig aan het mens-zijn, zou je kunnen stellen. Tot slot zijn er namen van de voornaamste personages in De speeltuin. 'Ada' en 'Ivo' vertonen een opvallende gelijkenis met 'Adam' en 'Eva', waarbij de rollen man-vrouw op interessante wijze zijn omgekeerd. Dat geldt ook voor 'Sati' en 'Satan'. Mogelijk is de naam van de sluwe Ang afgeleid van 'slang', een dier dat zijn karaktertrek deelt in het verhaal van de zondeval. De symboliek vergde naar Cho's zeggen de nodige research, want de dramaturg is niet katholiek opgevoed of gelovig, maar wel gefascineerd door de symboliek, beelden en verhalen, een fascinatie die hij grotendeels meekreeg van zijn moeder. Reacties * ''Mooi, heel mooi! - Aesopos, 20 jun. 2009 * Dit is best wel briljant en uniek. Met een vleugje horror... brrr! - Mellisánder Chilonides, 15 aug. 2010 * Ik heb er erg van genoten hoewel ik een afkeer heb van zowel de christelijke symboliek als het Nietzschiaanse gedachtegoed.''Oorspronkelijke citaat in het Engels: ''I enjoyed The Playground a lot though I dislike both Christian symbolism and Nietzschian thought. - Jonathan Frum, 10 okt. 2010 * ... Voetnoten en referenties Speeltuin, de Speeltuin, de Speeltuin, de